fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Otohime Dragonborn
Appearance While being twenty-two years old, Otohime looks to be around 16 years old because she ages a lot slower than most since she is half dragon. Personality As a child, Otohime had a very short temper and very impatient. However, as time passed Otohime gradually began to grow more patient, but her temper only improved a little. Likes and Dislikes Otohime may have a short temper, but there are a couple of things that can calm inferno-like anger. One of those things is ramen. While growing up as an orphan, Otohime didn't have a lot of money which forced her to eat the simple things such as ramen. Over time ramen became her comfort food and one of the very few things that can calm her down. It is little wonder why Gyūki has an entire basement full of the best ramen he could find. History Unlike her husband, Otohime's background isn't as peaceful or even normal. Her father abandoned her as a baby near a very small village in Fiore. As she grew up in the village, she was constantly teased because of her blood red hair and short temper. The kids started to call her names like: "The Blazing-Eyed Murder" or "The Demon's Child". It was for this reason that when she turned six years old, she asked someone to teach her Water Magic to prove she isn't like a blazing inferno. Little did she know that it was fate for her learn Water Magic. When Otohime began to learn magic, her life finally started to look normal. However, fate seemed to have other plans for the young dragon hybrid. One day, when Otohime was eight years old she was walking through the woods when she heard shouting coming her way. She could hear most of what the people where saying, but most of the things she heard were not important. The only important thing she did hear was, "Capture the dragon's child: Otohime." She didn't understand what they meant by "dragon's child", but she did know they were after her. She tried to run away, but after a few minutes she was captured then knocked out. Synopsis Equipment *Gale-Force Reading Glasses Magic and Abilities Water Magic Water Magic allows the user to manipulate the water for various effects. Otohime used to use this magic, but after that tragic accident when she was eight, she could no longer use it, but instead Water Dragon Magic. Water Dragon Magic Water Dragon Magic is a Dragon Magic belonging to Otohime and Ryūjin. This magic allows the user produce water and water energy from their body and manipulate it for offensive, defensive, and supplementary purposes. Water Dragon Magic users are also able to manipulate natural sources of water along with large bodies of water, to create large scale attacks. Similarly to Wendy's Sky Dragon Slayer Magic, there are a couple of supportive spells such has healing or enhancing an allies abilities, most of these spells belong to Otohime alone. Ryūjin and Otohime are able to shape the water in a similar manner as Water-Make, which Ryūjin dubbed "Water Dragon-Make". One of Water Dragon Magic's most famous abilities is the ability to consume natural water sources to increase the user's physical and magical abilities. Another unique ability is that all water spells harmlessly bounces off the users body and is then redirected back to the caster of the spell with equal force. 'Skills' *Water Walking *Water Manipulation *Enhanced Lung Capacity *Echolocation *Water Sense *Water Pressure Resistance *Water Pressure Control *Enhanced Swimming *'Fog Creation: '''Otohime can exert a thick layer of condensed water droplets from her body to creation to create a thick fog, which she can use as a means to hide from an opponent. 'Spells' *'Water Dragon's Healing Spell:A basic spell that allows Otohime to heal an allies physical wounds. *'Ocean's Gift: '''Ocean's Gift is a supportive spell that enhances an allies strength. *'Water Dragon's Illusion: *'Water Dragon's Roar: '''This is the signature spell of Water Dragon Magic and Otohime's trademark spell. The user takes a breath and then releases a torrent of highly pressurized water from their mouth that leaves a path of destruction in its wake. *'Water Dragon's Claw''' *'Water Dragon's Geyser' *'Water Dragon's Whirlpool Shield' *'Hydrosphere: '''Hydrosphere is a spell that allows the user to create a powerful sphere that produces a continuous sound “roaring” sound. Upon contact with Otohime created this when she was fifteen years old. It took the great Otohime two years to fully master this spell due to the immense concentration it requires.The secret to this spells power comes from a couple of things: the shape, rapidly increasing the pressure of the water, and rotating the water in a whirlpool like fashion. In order to learn this spell a user must go through three stages of training and each stage corresponds to one of these things. The first stage is the Stage of Shaping, the Pressurizing Stage, then finally the Whirlpool Stage. The Power behind this spell is devastating. Upon impact, the opponent is launched back a great distance in a spiraling pattern due to the rotation of the sphere. The power behind the spell is enough to not only break the bones, but completely destroy the bones at and around the impact spot. Telekinesis The second magic Otohime taught herself was Telekinesis. Telekinesis is a caster type magic that allows her to manipulate physical substances. However, Otohime's version is a little different than the current version of Telekinesis. The normal way uses Ethernano to achieve this feat, while Otohime's version of Telekinesis allows her to create and manipulate a form of invisible energy known as "telekinetic energy". Telekinetic energy's power is the same as using the regular version, but it is far more precise, capable of performing surgical procedures. In combat she can use this energy to pull her opponents toward her, push them away, levitate them off the ground, or even choke them. However, these feats are only achievable is only successful if the energy manages to reach the foe before they dodge it. It is able to be tracked by sensing it in the same way a mage would sense magic. Otohime can also augment her physical abilities, for example enhancing her speed and jumping power by releasing telekinetic energy from her feet. *Breaking Point: Breaking Point is a spell that seems easy to perform, but in reality it requires an incredible amount of concentration. This spell allows Otohime to breakthrough almost any object by focusing a lot of telekinetic energy to tiny point. While it is capable of breaking anything, the time that it takes to break the object differs depending on the object's durability. This spell isn't limited to objects, but living beings as well. Otohime can slowly destroy the body inside out by poking the opponent then releasing telekinetic energy to the desired point. The damage isn't immediate and it usually takes a couple of solid blows and a few minutes before the fully damage reveals itself. By age eighteen, Otohime mastered this spell, allowing her to perform this spell with relative ease. Otohime used this spell as the focus point of a martial arts style when Gyūki taught her the basics of the Water Form of Tenshouaku Kenryu, a form that focuses on targeting the bodies weak points or more commonly known as pressure points. Otohime altered the ideals of the Water Form to create or one unique fighting style known as "Breaking Fist". To this day, she continues to use this fighting style as her main form of hand-to-hand combat. Archive *Force Blast *Force Shield *Telepathy *Information Transfer *'Information Overload:''' Information Overload is an offensive version of Information Transfer. This spell allows the user to transfer a large quantity of useless information which causes anything from mild headaches to severe migraines. Immense Physical Prowess While not being a fighter, Otohime has inherited her father's incredible physical prowess. In terms of strength she is capable of overwhelming her husband's strength, which is a feat previously thought impossible for anyone to do. Her speed is known to be on the same level as Akari Koga. During the rare times she is fighting she has shown to be very agile: capable of performing incredible gymnastic feats with very little effort. Her enhanced durability comes from her dragon scale-hard skin and when she is severely hurt she is able to continue fighting for an hour before the effects start to show. Enhanced Intelligence and Knowledge Even by dragon standards, Otohime's intelligence is on a completely different level. Her knowledge is just as incredible, often being compared to an encyclopedia. She has as an incredible memory, capable of recreating an entire scene in her mind two years later, the ability to perform multiple mental tasks at once, great mathematic skills, incredible reasoning skills, and the ability to learn new things at an accelerated rate. During a battle, Otohime uses her intelligence and knowledge to adapt to her opponent's fighting style relatively quickly. Minor Psychological Trauma When Gyūki first rescued Otohime from the research laboratory, she had so much psychological trauma that any time she saw any red liquid it would trigger a panic attack. It got so bad that the only way she got sleep was when Gyūki knocked her out with his incredible strength. These panic attack caused her to develop severe insomnia and during the few times she did sleep she would be haunted by nightmares. As time passed the panic attacks lessened, but they didn't go away completely. Now, these panic attacks surface whenever she sees a large quantity of blood or sees a person who looks similar to one of the beings she was forced to slaughter. *Nightmare Disorder: Nightmare Disorder, also refered to as 'dream anxiety disorder', is a terrifying sleeping disorder that causes frequent nightmares. Enhanced Senses Wing Manifestation After learning who she truly is, Otohime discovered that she had the ability to produce and retract dragon-like wings that branch out of her shoulder blades. These wings are as hard as steel and strong yet extremely flexible, which gives Otohime incredible speed and manoeuvrability while in the air. *Flight Magical Power While her precise magic power prowess is unknown since she doesn't fight often, people surmise that it is around the level of an S-Class mage since she can transfer her magical power. Quotes *"I am Otohime, nothing more, nothing less." - Otohime to a group of dark mages. *"My blood red hair serves as a reminder of the thousands of people I was forced to not only kill, but slaughter while I was in a research laboratory. I was forced to slaughter hundred upon thousands of children a day or suffer the consequences all because a couple of scientists wanted to use my Dragon Magic for their own means.... That's why I am not a mage and that's why I refuse to fight. " - Otohime revealing a bit of her past to Gyūki. Trivia *Otohime was inspired by a Japanese goddess in Japanese mythology of a similar name who was also the daughter of Ryūjin. *Otohime's relationship and history with Gyūki was inspired by Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. Category:Dragon-Human Hybrid Category:Ex-Test Subject Category:Female Category:Dragon Magic User Category:Water Dragon Magic User Category:Information Broker Category:Lost Magic User Category:Former Mage Category:Hybrid Category:Human Hybird